eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1467 (24 June 1997)
Synopsis The aftermath of Simon's outburst and confession in the Vic reverberates around the square. Peggy moans at Grant for not telling her, and says the fact that Simon is Courtney's godfather and Tony and Simon babysit for her might make it seem like she condones it. Grant says he's Tiffany's brother, and points out some of her old cronies, saying they lived together for years, you must have known they were a couple of old queers. Peggy is horribly shocked and says she had no idea. Grant says that he doesn't want Tiffany upset, so don't mention it, whereupon Tiffany walks into the kitchen. Tony is still not talking to Simon after last night's row. Simon turns up very late for work and Sanjay says he didn't know if they'd see him today. Mark is supportive, saying that the comments that were being made in the Vic were nothing personal against him. Simon looks over at Pauline who has just come into the square and is giving him dirty looks, and Mark says er oh well, it's a generation thing, I'll talk to her. Ian decides to set up a residents' committee and neighbourhood watch scheme, and everyone thinks it's a good idea but no-one is prepared to come to a meeting about it. Peggy is the same, and Grant says that he and Phil are always up for a bit of keeping the criminals under control, but Ian turns away saying he'd rather keep it within the law thank you. He asks Dot, who goes on at length about her previous life as a Neighbourhood Watch organiser. Kathy tells Ted about the events of the previous evening, and he says he had no idea that this was going on, and he'll go round to see Tony and fix the window at least. Tony however, phones Polly and gets Max at work, so he tries to say he's still feeling ill, but Max insists that he come with him to a customer meeting, which is not in the office but at the snooker hall. Ted comes round and fixes the window meanwhile, so misses Tony. Tiffany goes to see Simon and says it was a bit out of order him telling the world when Tony didn't want him to. Simon whines that he is afraid Tony isn't interested in him any more, and Tiffany reassures him. Kathy goes into the launderette and Pauline is moaning on about Simon and Tony and says it's Ted's fault - what chance did Tony have being brought up by him? Kathy has a go at her, saying she had a lot of calls when she was in the Samaritans and gay people just want a little bit of understanding - they aren't hurting anyone, and if they want to be together, what's wrong with that? Pauline asks Kathy to come round later as she wants a bit of advice with another family skeleton. She asks Kathy about the adopted sister, and Kathy says she can get the address of the register and if the sister has contacted them wanting to get in touch, they will tell her Pauline's address and she can contact her. But it has to come from the adopted child, she can't contact her if she doesn't want to be found. Robbie is still looking for Well'ard, and he tells Barry he can't work. Barry lets him photocopy lots of leaflets with pictures of the dog on it as long as he only takes an hour and is back at work then. Nigel and Grant agree the course for the race on Thursday, and Phil asks Grant seriously whether he is confident of winning, as he's running a book and wants to set the odds. They reckon 25-1 on Nigel, but Grant says that he'd be offended, so make it 10-1. Mark takes those odds, but Sanjay says he'll support Nigel of course, but money's money so he'll have his on Grant at 2-1 on. The nasty-looking bloke who was searching for Dot is in the Vic and asks Peggy. He mentions he knew her in Gravesend and she had a bit of trouble with her son, and he wondered if she was getting on OK now. Peggy says she doesn't recall who she is, and the bloke gets nasty, so Grant appears and towers over Peggy, asking if there is a problem, and if there is anything else they can do for him. He skulks off in a very Nick-like fashion. Grant tries to ask Nigel about it but Dot is with him so he can't. Tony meets Max who is remarkably sympathetic and says that all reporters take beating now and then for a good story. Tony says he didn't get a story, and he won't say what it's about to start with. Max tells him some tales about his days in the miners' strike and says he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and took a beating, and he knows it's hard to put it behind you, but you have to be committed to something. You could just walk away, but you decide that you want to do this, and you'll stick with it. Tony feels much better when he gets home, and then it's all ruined by Simon nagging again. He starts off apologising for yesterday and thanking Tony for fixing the window. Tony reads the note and says his father did it. Then Tony says he went to work and Max was really good about the attack, etc. Simon gets into his usual indignant little strop, saying that he can't believe Tony talked to Max about it, but wouldn't talk to him. Simon screeches away again. Tony ignores him and is totally fed up with him, but Simon just keeps on nagging away. Then Ian turns up asking Tony if he has a description of the attackers. Simon asks him why he hasn't asked them to join the residents' committee, and is that because they are the elements he is trying to stamp out? Ian says he's just hoping to go to the police about the gang, but if that's his attitude he'll leave. Tony has a go at Simon saying he always has to start on it, and Ian is his cousin and was only trying to help. Simon says it looked like Tony was prepared to go to the police for Ian but wouldn't when he asked him. They have another of their usual rows, where Simon whines continually and Tony sits and sulks. Credits Main cast *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Brian Croucher as Ted *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Paul Bradley as Nigel *June Brown as Dot *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Howard Antony as Alan *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Alan Hunter as Max *Jane Whittenshaw as Anita *Christopher Donnelly as Damion Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes